


Happiness Station幸福站

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Abuse, Assisted Suicide, Canon-Typical Violence, Faked Suicide, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 我们都买了无头无尾火车的坐票，在窗边祈祷时，发觉没有所谓的终点站。
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 4





	Happiness Station幸福站

奇怪的是，当我们说到失踪的果戈里头颅，不是想着它究竟在哪儿，而是谈一谈1933年的URO事件如何震骇。

我合上这本八年前的科幻读物。热切期待泰勒停下挠墙的手。有点儿像白天无所事事的鬼魂，强制性的脑内耳鸣。

“1991年它又出现了一次。”

我说，我很肯定我刚才看了这段话。

“几月几日？”

我闭上嘴，顺便把它丢在积水的纸箱里。那里面有25本《读者文摘》，两本莫泊桑，一本杰克·伦敦。还有剩下的这本科幻读物，它现在倒成了迷信学说的证人。

“9月25日。”

我问他为什么要记这种日子，你不如去记玛拉她妈的生日。指不定你还要在生日那天送她几个人脂替换奶油的巧克力球。

“三个月后发生了什么。”

哦，苏联解体。

于是有人不肯浪费自己的笔头，非要向濒临倒闭的小报报社投稿，声称自己能拯救他们，仅靠一篇神学和政治相结合的产物。好比所有人工合成的怪胎，安置在博物馆橱窗里必定有人驻足观望。流言是这样散播，报社是这样诞生。

人类逃避现实时，就是这么做的。一定要说这辆列车如何消失，幸存的乘客言辞如何诡秘，不巧的导弹如何击中。

于是苏联裂成了十五瓣。

我只是想知道果戈里的脑袋。

这次泰勒骑着摩托车从我旁边经过，我没给他递烟灰缸。这下他直接把烟头插在我耳边的靠枕上。你仿佛能听到烟味儿，从耳道进去，发出电火花的烧焦味。

我说，我只是想知道果戈里的脑袋。

那半根烟还在我耳边滋滋响，在脖子上打根钉，它正往里旋呢。

我感觉到摩托车的把手顶着沙发背，一种重量隔空压在我背上。然后我突然意识到所有报道的本真。误导你的只是一部分混乱的文字，像你做梦时在虚空中无序排列的数字。当你发觉自己压根儿读不懂那些冠冕堂皇的狗屁东西，开始愤懑不平，问为什么这样，为什么那样，怎么没人告诉我想知道的东西。

“你就开始觉醒，由内而外。你知道怎么思考，知道是非黑白，知道什么能信什么不能信。

“文明重组。”

那辆破破烂烂的摩托熄火了，泰勒挤到露出海绵的沙发扶手上，强迫我挪挪地儿。我的半边屁股卡在他大腿上。

你想知道什么。

前天晚上，我和泰勒把一个还算牢固的箱子叠在桌上，找来两根麻绳。

泰勒把其中一根挂在房梁上，问我想不想知道为什么玛拉晚上会梦游。①他告诉我玛拉不仅说梦话，还会梦游。像被人牵了线的木偶，也像有个小人住在她肚子里。但据我所知玛拉可不是一个腹语者。

人们管这类人称作通灵体。

我是个无神论者。

“短暂的自杀能让你在地狱门口兜一圈，你也许会在死前见着以后的熟人。”泰勒不说“死后”这个词，看来他没打算彻底杀死我。

我是杰克爆裂的喉管。

有些人不是窒息而亡，不是翻着白眼蹬着两腿，在生人气消散的阁楼里成为尸体。如果你踢掉脚下的箱子，绳子拉长再向上收缩时，会让你的骨肉戳穿脖子，捅到后脑勺。从后边看有那么白色的一小节，以及快速凝固的血浆。

我说，你不如直接给我来一刀，我可不想死后在棺材里是这副模样。

然而现在不留全尸了，所有人都要变成一小罐无营养的污染性粉末。等他们又成了小婴儿，那些东西还在。

我把绳子套在脖子上，脚尖碰着箱子锁扣。我朝下看泰勒，他手掌间捂了一簇火苗。

我需要自己弄掉箱子吗？

他在我的脚面上抖烟灰，我卷起脚趾。

仿佛有人拼命拉你的腿，你在空气里踩到某某幽灵半断的脑壳儿。要是你拿手扯住绳子，会发现死得更快。血液会从脚趾头末尾一齐涌到脑门，如果有人拿摄像机拍下来，皮肤上的疙瘩就全能看见了，你的血管。你也会是头一次感觉眼球的压力，在太空舱的垃圾排放室加压，血珠从眼缝里蹦出来，当你被流放时它们仍在原地漂浮。这是你喝下毒药，割断动脉，俯卧轨道，坠落高楼，都不会体验的生命力。

人类在和外力做抗争时最能感受到渺小。

我们根本就不值一文。我们是世界底层的垃圾，本该认识到自己的无用。

没有所谓的走马灯，所谓的光门，所谓的一双眼。只有从外侧向内侧涂黑的视野，从黑暗中正视自己的心跳。等你感到其他声音从身边走开，脚趾头的血液全部冷却，摸起来像冰冻的石子。而你在摄像机里，就是自我陶醉的杂技演员。

救命，快放我下去！

你会很深刻地感觉心脏停滞一秒，两秒，又重新提到嗓子眼儿。反复三次以后，就一命呜呼。

我倒在桌子上的时候，差点把肺吸进胃里，一股混杂灰尘和细菌的空气灌进来。

吸气。

呼气。

强烈的窒息感过后是呕吐。

泰勒把我翻过身，告诉我绳子自己断了。

“你挣扎得太厉害，小混蛋。绳子在房梁上磨断了，你好歹是活着。”泰勒捞起另一根绳子，扬起一阵浑浊的烟气。

“你怎么不试试，说不定我俩谁死谁活。”

泰勒抬高下巴，脖子表面有一圈勒痕。半边是肿起的红色，半边是淤血的青紫。

“我们知晓死亡的滋味，才会明白如何生活。你不再害怕和老板对峙，不再在乎旁人的眼光。你不需要完美的公寓，整齐的套装，让你的宜家玩意儿滚蛋。

“我们从死亡中学到的是怎样使劲儿地活，怎样让最后的死亡意义非凡。没有人会记住我们，只有我们自己。”

这是每一则凶杀报道的本真。

文明开始上吊时，我们就被物质杀死。每一场谋杀背后的真相，只有经历过自我化验，我们才能明白。

我们杀人，抑或被杀，都是一起人类自我谋杀的表现。

传说每当有一个人自戕身亡，秒针就会暂停一秒。

我孤身前往的站点，又远了一秒路程。

我是乔希麻木的半块屁股。

我一想起前天的事情，就生泰勒的气。他让我没法好好吞咽。那一小碟干巴巴的燕麦片，我只消动下舌头，把它们推进去，就疼得要命。好像还是有人在掐我的脖子，阻止我进食好让我饿死。

我说，别来烦我，滚开。

你甚至不好好回答我的问题，活像个阴阳怪气的推销员。

泰勒的手指搭在我脖子上，我瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他的指甲在上边抠了一下，我意识到我在倒吸气。

“我们没在沙发上做过。”

哦，操。能别想这事儿吗？

这确实奇怪。你前天才差点被这个人协助自杀，现在他想和你性交。

泰勒，你知道高潮死亡吧。我不希望我死后被人当成笑柄。我的墓碑上写着“这里长眠一个为性爱献身的年轻人”。我没有对你的暴行发脾气，已经是最大的仁慈了。

他的手停了在被磨破皮的地方，那儿已经开始结痂。

泰勒突然揪住我的头发，我被压在沙发上，嗅着臭烘烘的霉味，甚至没有决定挣扎，泰勒早就扯掉我的裤子。批发的黑色长裤总是那么廉价劣质，所以泰勒让我们每人备好六套。

他一声不吭。

我的脖子好似裂成两截，泰勒仍然死死箍着它。我不愿意用屁股去夹他的老二，结果被他捣了一拳。痛感贯通时我整个人缩起来，而泰勒非要把我抻开。

他叫我摸他的老二。我碰到那硬邦邦的玩意儿差点没收回手，这东西过一会儿就要插进我屁眼里了。我给他撸管时他还在掐我，也许我是什么装满水的塑料袋，他只要稍微用力我就能立刻爆开。血溅他一脸。

我说，不，我不想这样。你不能去操玛拉吗？我得罪你什么了？

泰勒移开我的手，我不得不抱住沙发，因为他正在分开我的腿。我刚摸过的阴茎正直挺挺杵在我股缝间，龟头在那里蹭了一下，我吓得往前爬，半个身子掉出去。泰勒抓着我的脚往回拉。

“玛拉不像你。”

我是个有趣的精神病。

他把鸡巴戳进来，我几乎把整个身子都扭折了。痛，痛得要命。泰勒的鸡巴像是有两根硅胶阴茎那么粗，我要被捅穿了他仍然在往里塞。

我求饶，我说，我不想被劈成两半。

你压根儿没法止住眼泪，有人在里边旋开泵，你就一发不可收拾。我向后触到泰勒留在外面的一节阴茎，他叫我好好握住，然后在我体内开凿另一片性爱天地。

我当然不记得玛拉和他做爱时是怎么叫唤的，像将死的疯婆娘，把天花板全掀了。我没打算表现得像个饥渴婊子。但泰勒拼命撞我的臀，抓紧我的腰把我垫高，好让我干起来更像个女人。他的指甲近乎陷进我的头皮，我发出声音时他干得更起劲儿。

我有点想吐，但我的屁股咬着阴茎。

“真可惜你不是个女孩儿，如果你有阴道，我愿意在这里把你操到死。”

“平时你叫太空猴子操你了吗？我从来不知道你这么会吸。”

我开始啜泣，啜泣，放声大哭。

他太用力了，我的内脏不仅是震颤，也在共鸣，房间里回荡我的心跳声。再多数几下，火车就进站了。

泰勒的手指往下滑，摸到我的后颈。我条件反射地埋低脑袋，而他直接扼住我。

第二次他杀形式的自杀。

他不让我碰自己的阴茎，也不让我离开，也不让我哭泣。我的喉管被恐惧扼制，什么声儿也出不来。泰勒操得一下比一下快，在我屁股里面磨他的鸡巴赘疣。当我忘记流泪，忘记呻吟，那种从后向前推的海啸冲散我的器官。我不记得是先射精还是先休克，我的呕吐被压回胃部，泰勒一股气把我操到高潮的感觉在体内残留。

肠道绞紧泰勒阴茎的时候，我终于治好了短暂性失忆，哭泣和尖叫的权利又回到我手中。他从头至尾都按死我的腰，把我顶回他又硬又烫的老二上。泰勒把手绕到前面挤压我的腹部，我流出来的水喷在胸上，还有脏兮兮的沙发软垫上。

他松开我的脖子时仍在干我，我咳得差点背过气去，他也仍在把阴茎往里插。他说我像成人用品商店里昂贵的充气娃娃，精致而富有弹性，除了不懂得反抗主人。

泰勒从来不给我反抗的余地。

他把阴茎拔出去时我还在颤抖，不敢抚摸二次挫伤的脖子。

楼上的落地中响了三声。

他说，到站了。

①指玛拉被附体。  
②幸福站：这是一个隐晦的伏笔。


End file.
